She's a Lady
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Rent: 400 a month. Groceries: 200 a month. Three boys trying to turn a tomboy into a girl to avoid those fees? Priceless! InuKag forever!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I'm sorry. I really am. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry.

**__**

She's a lady

By Rogue Pryde

It all started because Jii-chan (as his three tenants were instructed to call him) had a granddaughter.

Not your average, run of the mill, girl next door, type of kid; a trouble-making, disrespecting, wannabe tomboy. Jii-chan and the girl's mother had tried for years to turn her into some kind of lady, or at least something remotely female. Nothing had worked, and if anything, their efforts had only made her more boyish.

Both the mother and Jii-chan had been ready to give up. But then Miroku turned cheapskate and started bothering the old man about ways to lower the rent. So if _anyone_ was to blame for _everything_, it was probably him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So?" Miroku smiled winningly at his landlord. It was his patented 'class president' smile, having won him high school elections four years running.

Jii-chan ran a hand through his thinning white hair. "No Miroku."

"But Jii-chan . . ." Miroku ignored the snickers coming from behind him. His house-mates were laughing now, but if he could just push a little bit more . . . 

"Miroku, I said no." The old man's voice was firm, and he added to it by glaring at the boy in front of him, who gulped reflexively. 

"Oooh! Shot down!" Kouga sniggered, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Nah," Inuyasha leaned against his friend as they both regarded Miroku. "It's no big deal for him anymore. He gets it from all the girls." The guy in question made a face and the other two cracked up, high fiving each other.

Determined, Miroku turned back to Jii-chan. "We'll do _anything_." He stressed the word, visibly twitching in an effort to ignore the mocking sounds coming from behind him.

"Miroku, for the last time n-" He broke off, his eyes taking on that look they got when he decided to experiment with the plumbing, or try something new in the kitchen.

Suddenly Miroku felt two ominous presences, one at each shoulder. "You've done it now." Kouga muttered, his face darkening.

"Whatever happens," Inuyasha warned. "I blame you."

"Thanks guys." Miroku whispered back sarcastically. "With friends like you . . ."

Jii-chan cleared his throat and all other conversation stopped. "I'd like to make a deal with you boys. If you agree to it, you'll all get completely free rent. I'll even throw in some grocery money."

They all froze. Then Miroku grinned, his smile widening with each word as he spoke. "What did I tell you boys, am I good, or am I _good_?"

"What's the catch?" Inuyasha didn't even cast a glance at his friend. Old people were sneaky, you couldn't trust them.

"Well you see, I have this granddaughter . . ."

And those were the words that would forever change the lives of three unsuspecting teenage boys.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kouga! For the last time, get your friggin butt out of bed!" Miroku pounded the door, kicking it at the end for emphasis. 

Inuyasha approached him, smirking. "A little nervous, eh houshi?" He asked, blithely ignoring his friends glare. He was already dressed, though not as fancy as Miroku in his dress shirt and black pants. Inuyasha was more of a jeans guy, though he actually bothered to put on a clean shirt.

"Two words for you Neanderthal." Miroku said, holding up the correct amount of fingers and waving them in his face. "Free rent."

The door opened and out stumbled a half-awake, partly dressed, uncombed, nasty-smelling Kouga. "I'm ready." He announced, stepping between the two as they stared agape at his boxers and black football sweatshirt. The GO WOLVES logo seemed to taunt the other two as he slinked towards the stairs that would lead to the kitchen and breakfast.

"No," Miroku plucked him by the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled him back. "You're not."

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess." Inuyasha added, mockingly.

Kouga growled. "What's the big deal? She's just some chic that does act like a chic. I doubt we need to impress _her_. And if she's gonna be living here, don't you think she'll see the real us soon anyway?"

"The real you?" Miroku gave him the once over. "I pity your wife."

Kouga snorted. "I pity your latest fling." Inuyasha chuckled, ignoring the mock wounded look Miroku sent him.

"_Anyways_," Miroku pointedly changed the subject. "We want Jii-chan to think we're serious don't we? I mean, he could back out at anytime and you two would actually have to get _jobs_."

Kouga shot a horrified glance at Inuyasha. "Yup," The white-haired boy nodded. "He sprung that on me last night. Why else do you think I dressed up?" Neither boy mentioned that he was dressed for a day on the couch watching reruns.

"Fine." Kouga sighed, running a hand through his thick, dark hair before stalking back to his room. He came out again a few minutes later, wearing new jeans and another WOLVES shirt. He was captain of the football team, and rarely wore anything that didn't promote school spirit.

Miroku had barely given him a nod of approval before the door bell rang. All three exchanged looks. This was it, their ticket to financial freedom.

Miroku led the way. Class president, for all four years of high school, the senior was never lacking in self-confidence. Daily he flaunted his popularity, asking out nearly every eligible girl in school. He was the kind of guy you couldn't be neutral about. Girls either loved him (dating him as long as he was interested), or hated him. And with lines like, "Will you bear my child?" Who could blame them? He was also notorious for getting out of paying bills. Somehow, no matter how big the lie, people always believed him. And he used that shamelessly to his advantage.

Kouga was right behind him. Big and burly, he was the pride of Mejji High's football team. Though not a player like the priest (a nickname derived from his friend's addiction to girls) he was still popular with the girls. He got invited to all the cool party's, and usually had a cheer leader or two on each arm with him. None of his dates had ever amounted to a serious relationship. He was a natural leader, and being captain of the team was a given as soon as he tried at. Basically, he was all-American at its best, and living it up.

Inuyasha was last, almost trailing behind. Unlike the other two, he was more of a loner. He stood out in crowds with his long silver white hair and amber eyes, and caught the most attention of girls (much to his dismay) and most of the guys in school were either afraid of him, or in awe of him, believing the rumors about him breaking out of prison or something (he was sure Miroku had started them). All in all, it was kind of strange that someone like him hung out with the two most popular boys in school, but he had his own kind of status, either reaching or surpassing their level. And the fact that he rode a motorcycle to school probably helped.

"Smile." Miroku ordered, systematically checking their appearances before reaching for the handle. The other two complied and the door swung open.

They didn't have to worry about Jii-chan doubting their seriousness. They didn't have to worry about Jii-chan at all. He must have left right after dropping off his granddaughter. All three had a sinking suspicion that that was part of some kind of plan so they couldn't back out when they saw her.

Miroku stepped back.

Kouga blinked.

Inuyasha made a "Keh" sound.

None of the three boys moved again.

"Hey." The girl saluted. "I'm Kagome." She didn't wait to let them gape at her. Picking up her suitcase, she squeezed past them and into the house. Their eyes followed her movements.

She was petite, probably about 5'4", and skinny enough, not that you could tell under the baggy jeans and large tee she was wearing. Most of her hair was tucked under her baseball cap though some strands had fallen out sloppily and she hadn't bothered to arrange them. There wasn't any make up on her face, and since her hat covered her eyes, it was almost hard to tell she _was_ a girl. She looked more like a skater punk from some cliché movie.

She turned back to face them, her face still as expressionless as it had been when she greeted them. "Where's my room?"

Miroku clapped his hands, waking the other two from there reverie. "Right this way, milady! I'm Miroku." He smiled maddeningly at her and started off towards the stairs.

"Right." She said, obviously not interested in his address of her.

Kouga came from behind her. "Here!" He offered. "Let me take your bag." He stretched out a hand, but she jerked it away before he could touch it.

"No." She said calmly, not missing a step as she continued to follow Miroku.

"Can you cook?" Inuyasha called after her, too lazy to follow her to her room like the others.

"Not for you!" She called back, sparing a glance in his direction.

"We'll see about that." He shrugged and headed to the couch before turning on the TV.

The girl snorted, but left it at that. A few seconds later, Miroku stopped in front of a door. "This," He announced proudly. "Is your room."

The frilly pink bedspread was the first thing that assaulted her vision. Then her gaze shifted to take in the pink walls, white throw rug, pink desk and pastel stuffed animals.

Kagome stepped inside and shut the door. Through the wood, Miroku and Kouga heard the sound of ripping cloth and moving furniture. "I told you that was too much pink!" Kouga glared. "You're moving too fast!"

"At least I tried!" Miroku shot back. "We only have two weeks before the first school dance! And she has to have a date!" Their eyes met in mutual understanding and slight despair.

Jii-chan had agreed to give them free rent for the rest of the year. He had even promised grocery money. All Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga had to do was let Kagome move in with them. And turn her into a girl. A lady. And get her a date. For the dance. For every dance until the end of the school year.

Both boys winced at the sound of something breaking. The idea of free rent was drifting farther and farther away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," Miroku was staring at the TV but it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere. "What do you think of her?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't think anything of her. She hasn't come out of her room." Unlike the other boy, he was actually trying to pay attention to the made for TV movie.

Kouga agreed. "Yeah, but she was a brat while she was out here. If you ask me it's impossible. Jii-chan just wants to watch us screw up, torturing us with unachievable free rent. He's a bad bad man."

Miroku shook his head adamantly. "We can do this. We can _do_ this. I'm class president!" He said it like that made all the difference. "And you're the football team captain! And Inuyasha's . . ." He stared at the teenager who was determinedly focused on the television. "Is . . . Inuyasha. He defines cool. If anyone can do it, it's us! And besides," He smirked. "Who knows girls like me?"

"No one." Inuyasha cut in, unable to resist himself. "You have the record for most back hands across the face. You see a side to them they keep hidden from us desirable guys." Kouga snickered.

Miroku sniffed. "I've seen other things you 'desirable guys' haven't! For every girl that hasn't seen the light, there's three that would do anything for me."

"Which proves my theory," Inuyasha's eyes were back on the screen. "Girls are dumb."

"Girls are wonderful." Miroku stated. "But let's get back on topic. What should we do first with our project?"

Kouga opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the opening chords of some kind of rock song. The sound vibrated the walls before the volume was brought down slightly. "I guess she found the stereo . . ." Miroku commented wryly.

"I knew I should have taken it too my room." Inuyasha muttered. "But no, Miroku wanted to play nice to the not-girl."

In an unspoken agreement, all three boys got off the couch and went upstairs to stand outside her door. Miroku was the one who knocked. "Hey, Kagome!" He called, wondering if she could even hear him.

"WHAT?" She screamed back, not bothering to turn down the volume.

"Yeah," He turned to the other two. "What?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You're the genius who got us into this, you think of something."

Kouga was visibly straining to keep from covering his ears with his hands. "Why don't you start with having her turn down the volume?" He suggested in a low growl.

Miroku nodded and pounded on the door. "Would you mind turning it down a little?"

"YES!" She called back. At first he thought she was agreeing to, than he realized that was her answer.

"Well," He said wryly. "Points for stubbornness."

Inuyasha glared. "Screw her, this is our house." None of the bedrooms had locks (the boys and the landlord were too cheap) so all he had to do was twist the handle to get in. He ignored the girl flopped face down on the blanket-free bed and stalked right over to the stereo. In a swift gesture, he unplugged it, blinking at the deafening silence that followed.

"You!" She glared furiously, sliding off the bed and stomping towards him. "What the crud do you think you're doing? This is MY room!"

"This is MY house!" He shouted back, blocking her from the music player.

"That's MY music!" She retorted, standing toe to toe with him.

"It's not YOUR stereo!" He growled, looking down at her with his fiercest glare.

She wasn't backing down. "It's not yours either, jerk, so back off!"

"Why don't you make me, freak!" He crossed his arms.

"Maybe I will!" She matched his glare with a death one of her own. In all honesty, she didn't stand a chance against him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she had been kicked out of her house, forbidden contact with her friends, forced to move in with what seemed to be a bunch of preps, and CUT OFF FROM HER MUSIC.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." She ordered, meeting his gaze.

Without looking away, he picked up the stereo with one hand. "My pleasure."

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed the player by the end of the same handle he had a grip on. "Leave that here!"

"Why?" He shot back. "So you can get us arrested or something for disturbing the peace?"

Miroku finally spoke up. "Like that hasn't happened already because of you. I thought that was what you did for fun Inu-kun."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Inuyasha retorted, literally yanking the stereo out of the girls grasp. He stalked out of the room, blatantly ignoring her furious exclamation of frustration.

"Heh." Kouga rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Sorry about that, Inu-terd is a little bit of a jerk." She didn't know it had been his idea to turn off the music in the first place, and considering her temper, he didn't want her angry at him. He was kind of impressed though. "We didn't meet properly, before," He stretched out a hand. "I'm Kouga."

"And I'm in a bad mood." She said, sitting back on her bed. "Why don't you guys go watch a football game or something. I'm gonna unpack."

"Uh . . ." He dropped his hand. "Sure." He glanced at Miroku quickly before slipping out of the room.

"I'm going to help you unpack." Miroku smiled brilliantly, reaching for her suitcase.

"No." She said automatically. "Thanks." She added, hoping the finality in her voice would get him to leave.

"Oh!" If anything his smile grew wider. "I wasn't asking! I was telling you. I'm nice that way."

She stopped and stared at him. "Are you for real?"

"Last time I checked!" He happily opened her suitcase and began pulling out various CD's and clothing.

"So you're a genuine loser." She stated, yanking the case away from him. "I didn't think people like you existed outside of teen movies."

"We do!" He stated proudly. "We're a rare breed, nearly extinct." He nodded wisely. "There's a petition to get us protected by the federal government."

She started to smile, but stopped. "So it could be a crime if I killed you?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Fine." This time she did smile, a little bit, and even though he couldn't see all of her face he had to admit, the smile wasn't too bad. "You can help me unpack."

"Oh goody!" He clapped his hands together. "Where's your underwear drawer?"

"MIROKU!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From downstairs, two boys winced. "Do ya think he asked her 'the question'?" Kouga asked, stepping into the living room.

"Nah," Inuyasha said from the couch. "I didn't hear anybody dying."

"Point." He sat down on the chair across from the other boy. "What are you listening to?" Inuyasha had one earpiece from his portable CD player stuck in his ear.

"The wench's CD." He made a rude gesture at the ceiling. "She's not getting it back."

"You like it?" Kouga blanched. "I thought you were into rap."

"I like pissing her off." Inuyasha corrected.

"Ah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END of chapter one! I'm SORRY this is a new fic! I really am! I just got an idea and I'm going with it and I already updated Kinda Weird! So I'm not completely evil! I was just reading Perfect Girl Evolution the other day though, and this idea came to me. Think tomboy though instead of scary 'kill the radiant creatures' girl, lol. Lemme know what u think!

Rogue Pryde


	2. Costly homecoming

I'm BACK! DUDE I can't believe the reviews I got for this fic! I'm like, in shock!

First of all, let me apologize, I'm doing summer school through my college (I'm like 4 weeks behind), I just got back a bit ago from a 2 week summer camp, and the past few days I've been on Vikaden because my tooth is dying. I'm scheduled for a Root Canal tomorrow. So as you can see I've been a TAD busy lately. But I'm switching my major come fall term from business to teaching high school english. And considering how much I hated studying business, I'll probably be in more of a mood to write come September. As it is, I still have to finish the classes I'm taking now. BUT I saw the review number for this fic and I couldn't make you poor lost souls wait any longer.

**__**

She's a Lady

By Rogue Pryde

Boys are fated to be tempted.

Adam was created first. And even though the world was perfect, he gave in to sin once Eve came along. Now days, boys are more susceptible than ever to the evils of the world.

None more so than Miroku.

"Dude." Kouga's voice was less than sympathetic, more awe-filled than anything else. "That had to hurt!"

"Ya think?" Miroku squinted at his friend with his one good eye, adjusting the icepack on the left side of his face. The swelling seemed to be going down (finally) but the ice did nothing for the bruise already decorating his precious face.

Inuyasha smirked. "What'd you do this time, monk?" Technically, the nickname was getting old. Miroku had been called that since 8th grade, when he'd convinced a girl he had the credentials to marry them himself. Their union was recognized as less than legal by both of their families but the name had stuck. He'd never be rid of it.

Miroku drew himself to his full height, a difficult feat when you're still pressing an ice pack against a sore chunk of skin. Not that it did any good. Both of his roommates were tall enough that it made his attempts look pitiful.

"I," He began with bravado. "Am innocent. She hit me for no reason. Most unbecoming of a lady." He sniffed, but than his eyes shone and he stared off into space. "Not that it makes her any less of a woman." He amended. "If anything she's the epitome of female perfection, why, I-"

"He groped me, that's what he did." The three turned. Miroku shuddered involuntarily at the sound of her voice. Kagome stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge, facing them as she opened it.

"Now Kagome," He started, making his tone as condescending as possible. At her glare, he switched tactics. "I know what I did was wrong." His voice was suddenly regretful. "Would you believe I was entranced by your beauty?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"No." She said bluntly, giving herself a once over with raised eyebrows. Inuyasha snickered.

"He's just a perv." Kouga tried to be the voice of reason, uncrossing his arms and spreading them innocently. "We've all had to learn to live with him."

She snorted. "So he gropes you too?"

The look of horror the three exchanged was priceless.

"For the record," Inuyasha warned, eyeing his friend dangerously. "I can kill you no problem."

Miroku looked appalled, then sick. "Inuyasha my friend, I would kill myself."

Kouga didn't say anything, just tightened his fists and looked anywhere but at Miroku. He was slightly green around the edges.

Kagome smirked and took a sip of her drink. "For the record," She used the same tone as Inuyasha, and it was no less dangerous for all she was female. "If you touch me again," She didn't even have to finish the threat. Miroku was nodding in agreement.

She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him but there was nothing she could do about that now. "As long as we're clear." She finished resignedly. He continued nodding emphatically. She turned to leave.

"Wait, Kagome?" It was Kouga. Before she came downstairs they'd voted (while Miroku was rummaging in the freezer). Inuyasha refused to do it, threatening bodily harm if they tried to make him, and Miroku was in no condition to ask her anything. So it all came down to him.

"It's a Sunday night," He started, unsure of how to phrase the request. "And a lot of the people in our school go to the Shikon on weekends. It's like a dance club, but you don't need ID." There was a pause. "You'd get to meet people?" He added hopefully.

She stared at him. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?"

He deflated. "No."

"Smart boy."

Inuyasha waited till she was out the door before snorting. "I can't believe you groped that thing Miroku." He shook his head. "You have no standards, do you?"

Miroku shrugged, pressing the ice pack more firmly against his skin. "What can I say? I'm a slave to my hand."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And you call yourself a man."

The three boys were standing by the door, slipping on their jackets before they headed over to the popular club. Kouga was shaking his head.

"What?" Miroku defended himself. "I couldn't very well go to a club with that . . . that _thing_ on my face, now could I? No self respecting girl would have a decent conversation with me!"

Inuyasha made a face. "Like the conversations you have with girls are decent."

Miroku opened his mouth and lifted his index finger, as if to object, but changed his mind. "Point." He lowered his hand, defeated.

"Still," Kouga's expression hadn't changed. "Make-up? I'm not even gonna _ask_ how you learned to put it on so naturally."

Suddenly, Inuyasha grinned, slinging his arm around the shoulders of the playboy. "You're more of a girl than Kagome is!" Kouga slapped him a high five as Miroku made a face.

"My friends." His voice was dry.

"You know it." The other two said in unison, as all three headed out the door and into the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys!" Kouga greeted his teammates, sliding into a booth to join them. Inuyasha had taken his motorcycle and Kouga and Miroku had ridden together, separating once they entered the club.

"Kouga!" Kejii, the quarter back, greeted him, lifting his glass in salutation. "Stoked for the game on Friday?"

He grinned wolfishly. "Yeah." He said simply, the rest of the group grinned. No one got into a game like Kouga. His love for the sport earned him a certain amount of respect from his teammates, and his skill just made them revere him all the more. "How was practice Saturday? I can't believe I missed it!"

They all groaned in unison. "Not fun." Kejii answered, making a face. "I'm telling you, the coach gets pissed when you're not there. And he takes it out on us!"

Kouga ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry guys. I'd have been there if I could." He gave them an apologetic smile. Most nodded, but one of the players, Hiko, flashed the captain a look of annoyance.

"What did you have to do exactly? That was an important practice, and you know the Mejii team is pretty tough to beat." He crossed his arms. Other students steered clear of Hiko, thinking he was rude and something of a jerk. As captain, Kouga had spent a lot of time trying to gain his loyalty, and what he learned was that Hiko's personality was rough. It was just the way he was. The fact that he was asking rather than demanding said something of how he felt for his captain.

Kouga made a face. "Miroku made Inuyasha and I clean the entire house." He nodded glumly. "Both floors, and even the bathrooms."

They stared. "That's why you missed practice?" Hiko's tone was a cross between disbelieving and disgust.

Kouga shot him a look. "Let's see _you_ say no to Miroku when money's involved. Not possible."

Hiko nodded grudgingly. "You have a point. Why was money involved?"

Kouga paused, thinking over his words before answering. The three of them had agreed before meeting Kagome that they wouldn't talk of the arrangement with other people. They had assumed she'd be embarrassed if people knew. After meeting her, he doubted that was the case, but they hadn't talked about it since, and he wasn't one to break an agreement. "Our landlord." He replied shortly. "Miroku thinks if we impress him, we'll get a discount." That was kind of a half truth . . . from a certain standpoint.

"Miroku's psychotic." Kejii muttered. "Give him thirty years and he'll be our own Mr. Scrooge."

"Nah," Someone disagreed. "He's too popular with the ladies to ever be a miser."

"What do they see in him?" Kejii and the others turned slightly, eyeing Miroku and the three girls he was currently talking with. Well, they were talking. He was smiling charmingly and eyeing each one in turn, as if sizing them up.

Kouga took a sip of the drink he'd picked up before meeting up with the team. "Who knows?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi.

She was the one.

Eri was currently talking but Miroku silenced her easily enough by raising his hand. "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "But I couldn't help but notice that Yumi here has been tapping her foot." She started to protest but he continued. "Obviously she's dying to dance. If you'll excuse us?" He winked at the other two and pulled a bright pink Yumi with him onto the dance floor.

"I wasn't tapping my foot." She told him, smiling shyly.

Miroku grinned down at her. "Nope. You most certainly were not."

She blushed even brighter. "You wanted it to be just us, didn't you?"

"My dear," As overused as his lines were, he pulled them off smoothly every time. "There's nothing I want more."

She giggled. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Of course not." He lied, flashing her his class president smile. "There's just something about you . . ." He trailed off, as rehearsed, but something was wrong with the line. He'd delivered it perfectly, but he had heard another voice speaking in unison with his own.

He turned around, taking in the sight of the girl in front of him. She was an inch or two shorter than him, and absently his mind registered that as the perfect height. She was slim, dark-haired, and her perfectly shaped almond eyes were staring at him in disgust.

Yumi was confused. "How did you know what he was going to say?" She asked, shaking her dyed blond curls in concentration.

"Because the moron says it to all the girls, and I didn't want to see you falling for something that lame." The newcomer crossed her arms, making the short red spagetthi strap dress look that much more attractive on her.

"I'm sorry." Miroku interceded, maintaining his composure. "I didn't catch your name." Half of him was annoyed at the interruption, and the other half was enjoying his eye candy.

"That's cause I didn't tell you." Her voice was matter of fact. "Let's go Yumi. Your date just got here."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Thanks Sango!" She stepped away from Miroku without hesitation, something that irked him just a little.

'Sango' turned her back on Miroku as soon as it was clear Yumi was following her. As they made their way through the crowd, he caught the first bit of their conversation.

"By the way, that dress looks great on you!" That was definitely Yumi, even though he couldn't see their faces.

"Don't get used to it. Kohaku asked me to look girly one night as a favor for him." Their voices were fading but the resignation in her tone was still obvious.

"Well, if you ask me, looking female is a definite improvement."

"I didn't ask Yumi. Look, there's your boyfriend. Now run along and do a good job making up for nearly cheating on him with that dumb playboy." They parted, and Miroku continued to watch Sango until her retreating figure was completely out of sight. An idea was forming in his head, and if he moved the slightest bit he was afraid it would get away from him.

Finally, it finished processing. Sango was another 'not-girl', as Inuyasha would put it. He would use her for research a kind of test subject, to try and figure out what might or might not work on Kagome. All he had to do was get her to be willing, which shouldn't be a problem once she allowed him to talk.

Women always fell for his lines.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was bored.

Why he came to this place, he didn't know.

He enjoyed himself when he came with Miroku and Kouga and the three of them hung out, but that was generally for when they came to eat not when they were hanging out. Miroku had the girls and Kouga had his team and Inuyasha was the loner. Nobody was more defined by their stereotypes than those three.

Inuyasha sipped his drink. It wasn't alcoholic. He'd seen first hand what alcohol could do to a person and he'd sworn that that would never be him. It was a promise he'd kept faithfully over the years.

A group of girls walked by his table giggling. One of them was more audacious than the rest and actually winked at him. His expression didn't change and after a second of staring stupidly at him, she and her friends finally walked away. Miroku would have loved that. But as far as Inuyasha was concerned, the admiration of the female population was absolutely useless. What was the point of being an idol to his classmates? The only benefit as far as he was concerned was that his status made the girls listen when he said no, and the boys steer clear of him. He had his precious solitude . . . for the most part. The sighs, giggles and blushes of the schoolgirls were driving him crazy, but at least he could blow them off when they approached him.

Kouga walked by with a couple members from his team. Inuyasha lifted his drink as a gesture of recognition and Kouga returned the act. Then he was out of sight and Inuyasha once more felt the gaze of the females in the room.

Screw this.

He slid his chair back and got up, leaving his half-full glass as he headed for the exit.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Someone waved, a light haired girl from his math class. He ignored her, only half hearing her friends' excited whispers asking her if she knew him.

It wasn't unusual for him to leave early, so he didn't say anything to his housemates. Once on his motorcycle, he instinctively headed for home, forgetting the newest addition to their household.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was bored.

Part of her wished she had gone to the club with the boys, if only so that she _could_ get a chance to know people who weren't out to conform her. But the rest of her rejected that idea forcefully. Who knew what her housemates would do once they got her in a social environment! She knew all about the deal they'd struck with her Jii-chan. Her mom had made it all quite clear as she was packing for her daughter.

"I give up!" She said, tossing in the last of Kagome's wardrobe and slamming the suite case shut with an audible click. "Obviously nothing I can do will make you start acting like a normal human being."

"You mean a normal girl_." Kagome corrected, her face expressionless. "And since that's what you want, you have no problems getting rid of me, do you?"_

Her mother wiped the hair away from her eyes with a tired gesture. "It's not getting ride of you Kagome. You're coming back."

"Yeah," She snorted. "Once they make me good enough for you."

"Stop it Kagome!" Her mother rarely raised her voice, but when she did everyone listened. Kagome clamped her mouth shut. "This is for your own good. I don't want to hear another word out of you."

Kagome didn't speak the entire trip to her new home.

Yeah. She knew all about what those boys were supposed to do. And there was no way she was going to let them win. Her mother's dismissal of her just fueled her rebellion.

It wasn't that easy! Everyone made it sound like all she had to do was dress a certain way and use the right products and then she'd be everything they wanted her to be. Ignoring the fact that she hated the idea of molding to the 'girly' stereotype, her personality would never be ideal, not for that, no matter how much she changed her appearance. Even if she wanted to, she'd never meet her mother's expectations.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway. _It's too early for the boys to be back yet._ She rose from the couch and turned off the television she'd been ignoring for the past few minutes. At first she heard nothing, then came the distinctive sound of footsteps heading for the front door.

Slowly, doing her best not to make any noise, she set down the remote and scanned the room for some kind of weapon as she headed towards the entrance. By the time she reached the door, she still hadn't found anything, and the intruder-to-be was already fumbling with the lock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the open closet, and dove for the umbrella lying on the floor just as the door opened.

Closing her eyes, she brought down the umbrella with all her strength letting out an involuntary yell. "Aaargh!"

Contact! Ignoring his muffled curse, she raised her weapon for another blow, but froze when she caught sight of the intruder's face. Slowly, she lowered both hands, unable to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

"Hi Inuyasha." She swallowed hard. "Welcome home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but it's close right? And since it's now a day or two later, yes, I survived my root canal. Horrible stuff. There's a part two I get to look forward to later this week. Goody. Once again, thanks for the fantastic reviews! 80 is like the most I've EVER gotten for the first chapter to a story so I guess you guys like this. I can't wait to update it either, once I get some time. You wouldn't believe the trouble I'm getting in with my parents cuz I spend more time on my computer than I do on homework, and job searching, and scholarship finding etc. Yes, I'm an unmotivated loser. Next question?

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! And I find it really helpful when people tell me what parts were funny and what parts bombed, that way I can write what you like. This had a lot of stuff with just the boys, but this story is mostly from their POV cuz you'll learn with them about Kagome, and you'll grow to deal with her at the same pace they do etc.

C ya!!

Vonna


End file.
